It Takes Love
by bdb869
Summary: Harry is fed up. He's not going to take it any more. It will be a strong Harry not a Super Power Harry. HPHGGW.
1. Chapter 1

It Takes Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am an American male, not an English female. I'm trying my hand at writing for the first time, so please be gentle.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting in the back seat of his Uncle Vernon's car as it was heading down the M3; he was just home from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, Harry is a wizard. Not just any wizard, mind you, but just about the most famous wizard of modern times. He is the 'Boy Who Lived.'

Now, why would anyone be famous for living, you ask? Well you see Harry Potter is the only known person to survive being hit with the killing curse, the _Avada Kedevra_. The curse was believed to unstoppable, nothing could block it. Harry's parents were both hit with the killing curse and died instantly. But when the most evil wizard in the last century, Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harry, who was just fifteen months old at the time, the curse rebounded off of Harry and struck Voldemort, ripping his soul from his body. The only thing Harry received from the attack was a lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

This past year had been very hard for Harry at Hogwarts; what with Professor Dumbledore ignoring him; that toad from the Ministry that thought she was a professor, Delores Umbridge, not teaching them anything in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but theory and then becoming the 'High Inquisitor' of Hogwarts; the Inquisitorial squad, made up of little Death Eater wanna be's; his lifetime ban from quidditch, because of getting into that fight with Draco Malfoy; Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, being killed and the prophesy.

Sirius's death, yeah that was a big one. If it wasn't for his inability to learn occlumency… no that wasn't right. If it weren't for Snape's inability to teach occlumency correctly, how to shield his mind from outside influences, then he would have been able to keep Voldemort out of his head. It was Voldemort that was able to plant images of Sirius being tortured into Harry's head. Harry, thinking that Sirius was in trouble, left Hogwarts along with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and their classmates Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ron's younger sister Ginny, traveled to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic in London to save him. But it had all been a trick to get Harry to the Hall of Prophesies. When they arrived in the hall they found no one there, but they did find a small glass sphere marked with Harry's name. When he picked it up, a dozen of Voldemort's Death Eaters surrounded them, demanding the glass ball, that unbeknownst to Harry contained a copy of the prophecy made about him and Voldemort. In the battle that ensued, all of the students were injured, but were saved when members of the Order of the Phoenix came to their rescue.

The Order of the Phoenix was an organization started by Dumbledore during Voldemort's first rise to power. Its purpose was to fight against the Dark Lord. Sirius being a member of the Order and knowing that Harry was in trouble was also there.

During his duel with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius was hit with stunner in the chest, causing him to fall behind the shrouded arched veil that stood upon a raised dais. The veil was also known as the 'Veil of Death.' It was once used to execute Witches and Wizards, before Azkaban prison.

Then there was the prophecy… "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._"

That's something to have hanging over your head, isn't it? The weight of the world rested on the shoulders of a fifteen-year-old boy. Professor Dumbledore showed the prophecy to Harry just after they arrived back to his office, from the Department of Mysteries.

The silence was tense in the Dursleys' car as it headed toward Number 4 Privet Drive. A lone tear made its way down Harry's cheek, not noticed by anyone except Harry's aunt, Petunia.

Harry's mother, Lily, was Aunt Petunia's sister. Petunia was a skinny, blonde woman, with a longer neck than most people had.

'_What has he been through this past year?'_ she thought.

They arrived at their home a short while later. As they were exiting the vehicle, however, Aunt Petunia asked Harry to hand her Hedwig's cage. Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snowy owl, hooted softly at Harry as he handed the cage to his Aunt.

"It's ok Hedwig," Harry said reassuring his owl.

"Dudley, please help Harry upstairs with his trunk," Aunt Petunia told her son.

"Why should I help that freak?" he whined. Dudley was the size of a small whale and hated anything to do with his cousin.

"Because he is your cousin and I told you to!" she snapped at him.

"Petunia, dear, are you alright?" Harry's uncle, Vernon asked. Vernon was also large man with a large moustache.

"I'm fine Vernon, but things are going to change around here concerning Harry. I'll talk to you later, ok?" She said.

Vernon just nodded and continued on into the house.

After putting the trunk down at the foot of the bed in the smallest bedroom, Dudley beat a hasty retreat out of Harry's room. Harry just sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. The feeling of losing Sirius and everything that happen at the end of the school year was starting to crash down on him.

Aunt Petunia carried in Hedwig's cage and placed it on his desk. She turned to Harry and stared at him for a moment, before sitting in the chair at his desk. "What happened this year, Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry looked up at his Aunt and took in her concerned expression. "How much do you know about what is going on in my world?" he asked.

She sighed and sat in the chair at Harry's desk. "I know that the man that killed your parents is back."

"Yeah, he came back last year. There was a competition held at school, called the Triwizard tournament. The Triwizard tournament was between the three largest wizarding schools, of Europe, Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, and Hogwarts. There was a champion chosen from each of the school's to represent them. I was forced into participating in the Triwizard tournament as the fourth champion. We had three tasks that we had to complete. During the third task, we had to navigate our way through this maze. At the center of the maze was the Triwizard cup. The first person to touch the cup was the winner of the tournament. Well, me and the other champion from my school, Cedric, were the first to center of the maze. We fought together against this giant spider as the last obstacle before the cup. I had injured my leg during the fight with the spider, so I told Cedric to take the cup. He started towards the cup and then stopped. He said that I had made it there first, so the cup belonged to me. I argued with him about how he was closer and that with my leg being hurt I couldn't get to the cup before him. We finally agreed to take the cup together, that way it would still be a win for Hogwarts. He helped me limp over to the cup and we grabbed it together. What we didn't know was that the cup had been turned into a portkey. Do you know what that is?"

She nodded her head. "Your mother explained them to me once." She remembered how her sister, Lily, had explained the tugging feeling behind the navel and being transported to where ever the portkey was set to go.

He nodded his head also and continued. "Well the cup transported us to a cemetery. Did you know any of my dad's friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew?"

She again nodded her head. "I met them at your parents wedding."

"When my parents went into hiding, they used the '_fidilius' _charm. That is a spell, which hides the location of whatever you're trying to protect within a person, the _'Secret Keeper.'_ Only the 'Secret Keeper' can give out the location. Peter Pettigrew was my parent's 'Secret Keeper'. It was supposed to be Sirius Black, my dad's best friend, but at the last minute switched to Peter to throw off Voldemort. Well, he gave out our location to Voldemort; he was the traitor that sold us out to him.

"Voldemort came to our house killed Dad and then Mum and then tried to kill me. But the spell rebounded on him for some reason. Professor Dumbledore believes that it was my mother's love for me and her sacrificing herself was what saved me. The rest of the story you know. I came here because of you and Mum being sisters. The blood protection that my mother's sacrifice gave carries on through you.

"Well here's the part you probably don't know. Nobody but Mum, Dad, Sirius and Peter knew of the change. So, when Sirius checked on Peter that day and found that he was gone, he went to check on my parents. But, it was too late - they had already been killed - so he hunted down Peter the next day and cornered him in an alley in London. Peter, Sirius and my dad were all animagus-they could change into animals. Dad was a stag, Sirius was a big black dog, and Peter was a rat, nicknamed Wormtail. Well, when Sirius cornered Peter in that alley, Peter started yelling: "Sirius how could betray Lily and James like that. They were your best friends!"

Wormtail had his wand behind his back. He cut off his finger and blew up the street killing twelve Muggle bystanders. Then he transformed into the rat and ran into the sewers. Sirius was arrested and thrown into Azkaban Prison, the wizard prison, without a trial for twelve years. He escaped two years ago. We caught Pettigrew and found out the truth, but before we could turn him over to the authorities, he escaped. Wormtail returned to his master, Voldemort, and was helping him to return to his body.

"When we, Cedric and I, grabbed the cup it sent us to a graveyard, where Wormtail and Voldemort were waiting for us. Voldemort ordered Wormtail to '_kill the spare.'_ A human being referred to as a spare, can you believe that! Well, two words and a green light later and Cedric was lying dead next to me. Wormtail tied me up to the gravestone of Voldemort's Muggle father. He then began a ritual to return Voldemort to his body. It required: the bone of the father unknowingly given, flesh of the servant willingly given. Wormtail cut off his own hand at that point. And blood of the foe forcibly taken."

Harry rolled up his sleeve to the elbow to show Aunt Petunia the scar from where Wormtail took his blood. She gasped at the scars on his arms.

"He mixed everything into this huge stone cauldron and out came Voldemort with a body. He called his servants, the 'Death Eaters,' to him to show them that he had returned. He then untied me, returned my wand and we started to duel. He wanted to show his Death Eaters that he was stronger than me. Well, it turns out that our wands share cores from the same Phoenix. So when we were dueling, our wands connected and created a dome of golden thread. I forced these beads of energy back into Voldemort's wand and it started producing shadows of the last spells performed. Cedric came out, then an old man and this woman that worked for the Ministry of Magic, and then… m- my mum and d-dad. They told me to hang on and that they would help me get away. Cedric asked me to return his body to his parents for burial. So, when they gave the word, I broke the connection and ran for Cedric's body and grabbed it. Then I summoned the cup to me to return us to Hogwarts. That was at the end of my fourth year.

He went through the rest of the highlights of his fifth year to her. He explained about Umbridge giving him detentions because he was telling the truth, about Voldemort's return, and how she made him write lines using this quill that cut into his hand.

"Let me see your hand," asked Aunt Petunia. Harry showed her his hand. 'I will not tell lies,' was carved into the back of it.

"Did you report this to anyone?" she asked.

"At that point there wasn't anyone to report it to. Umbridge had been appointed the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and then Headmistress." Harry explained. "Anyways my scar links me with Voldemort. Sometimes I can see what is going on with him and it save my friend Ron's fathers life over the Christmas break. He unfortunately figured out the connection too and was able to send me false images in my dreams. It got really bad when I was taking my exam for History of Magic. I saw Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. I tried to contact him, I tried to tell someone, but there was no one left at school to tell. So, five of my friends and I flew to London and went to the Ministry of Magic. We found our way down to where I had seen Sirius being tortured, but he wasn't there. It was a trap to get a copy of a prophecy that had been made about Voldemort and me. We ended up fighting a dozen Death Eaters in our trying to escape. Sirius and others came to our rescue. While he was dueling with his cousin Bellatrix, who is a death eater, he was hit in the chest and pushed through this stone arch, called the Veil of Death." At this point tears were streaming down Harry's face. "I got my godfather killed," he sobbed.

Aunt Petunia got up from the chair and sat next to Harry on the bed and gathered him up in her arms in a hug as cried into her shoulder. She rocked him back and forth, rubbing one hand up and down his back and her other one through his hair; whispering in his ear that it was not his fault. After a few minutes, he started to quiet down. He pulled from her embrace and wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, Harry, I'm the one who is sorry. I had no idea of what you've been through the last few years. I have treated you so badly, because of my petty jealousy. Yes, I was jealous of Lily and what she could do and I couldn't. But that is no excuse for the way we have been treating you and for that I'm deeply sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked pleadingly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, I can forgive you." Harry said as he gave his Aunt another hug.

"Thank you Harry," she said. She now had tears coming down her own face. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Professor Dumbledore said that I couldn't leave the house, because of the blood protection it offered."

Aunt Petunia sat there next to him for a few seconds, before she got up and headed to the door. She paused at the doorway and looked back at him, "Your Headmaster is only in charge of you while you are at school, isn't he? How can he control what you do during the summer? I heard your father once say that it is better to be proactive than reactive. Think about that." And then she was gone.

Harry sat there on his for quite a while thinking about what she had just said. He lay back on his pillow and went to sleep.

While he was thinking in his room, Petunia and Harry's uncle, Vernon, a large man with very large mustache, were having a talk in their room.

"Vernon, we need to stop being so cruel to Harry." Petunia started.

"Why should we?" he asked gruffly.

"Did you not listen to those people on the platform? They obviously care a lot about Harry. I talked with him earlier he has a rough last couple of years. Last year the same man that killed his parents killed a boy that he went to school with right in front of him. This year his godfather was killed in front of him while trying to save him from the some of the followers of that man. He's been fighting for his life the last couple of years and we haven't been exactly kind to him over the years. Plus he also saved our Dudley from those things last year." She explained to Vernon and then went on to relate the things that Harry had told her

"He did all of those things, and is still alive?" Vernon asked unbelieving.

"Yes, he has. You could tell he was telling the truth by the tone of his voice, he wasn't bragging, he was simply stating fact." She confirmed. "All of this abuse will stop. Think about this, if we had died and Dudley had went to live with Lily would we have want Dudley to be abused like that. Many things she may have been, but she was still my sister, Vernon."

"I'll think about what you have said. Goodnight Petunia." Vernon said as he got into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It Takes Love

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning he felt very refreshed. It had been the best night sleep he had in a long time, no visions, and no nightmares about Sirius.

He got out of bed and stretched. He then gathered his stuff for a shower.

After his shower he returned to his room, trying to towel his hair dry. He sat on his bed as he finished with the towel draping it around his neck. He then came to a decision.

He got up and pulled some parchment out and started to make a list of the things that he needed to get done.

Get more money and exchange for pounds

Get new glasses or contacts

Get new clothes

Get advanced books for DADA, Charms and Transfiguration

Get books on healing and on animagus transformations

Get books on weapons and fighting

Get weapons

Not being able to think of anything else for now, he went downstairs and found his Aunt Petunia sitting at the kitchen table.

"I thought a lot about what you said last night and you are absolutely right. Professor Dumbledore has no say in what I do over my summer holiday. I can still learn spells and how to do them without actually doing them. I can practice the pronunciation for the spell and the wand movements with a stick that's about the same size as my wand. Thank you, Aunt Petunia," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Harry. I say again that I'm sorry for the way you've been treated. I know that there is nothing I can do to make it up to for the years of hell that we put you through."

"Aunt Petunia, I already said that I forgive you. Let the past be in the past and move forward from here. OK?"

Aunt Petunia stood up and gathered Harry in a hug. "As long as you take your own advice and move on from your godfather's death. It was not your fault and from what you told me last night, it sounds like you had exhausted all resources that you had available to you to contact anyone."

Harry returned the hug and with tears in eyes said, "Thank you, Aunt Petunia."

He then went into the backyard and found a stick that was about the same length as his trusty holly wand. He whittled it down until it was straight and smooth. He took it back up to his room and started rereading all his textbooks from all his previous years, even his second year DADA books by that fraud Lockhart. Harry figured that since he had taken the credit for other wizards' work, that there might be a modicum of truth to them.

Harry was practicing the summoning spell; he was doing the motion for the spell with the stick pointing it at one of his defense books, when he said, _'Accio'. _To his surprise the book came flying to his hand. He dropped the stick in shock and sat down hard on his bed, as well. 'Oh, great,' he thought, 'just what I need another hearing for underage magic.' So he sat there and waited for the owl from the ministry to come. After about fifteen minutes and no owl, he wondered if it was because he did it, without actually using his wand. So he tried again with stick and again a book flew to him. He then tried it again without the stick this time. He waved his hand and said 'Accio'; the next book came to his outstretched hand. "I can do wandless magic?" he said in stunned disbelief. Then an evil grin spread across his face. "I can do wandless magic."

So, for the rest of the morning, Harry practiced with his wandless magic. He started going through his first year charms books and progressed through to his fifth year books. He found that he had very few problems in doing all the charms through fifth year wandlessly, but he accidentally found that he could do them wordlessly, as well. By the early afternoon, he had progressed onto transfiguration. He found transfiguration to be harder to accomplish, but he was able to do it anyway. By dinnertime he was getting pretty tired and quite hungry.

He went downstairs and found Aunt Petunia cooking dinner.

"Do you need any help, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"Dinner is almost done. Why don't you set the table, please, Harry?

"OK. Will Dudley be here for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not sure, go ahead and set a place for him anyway. Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Aunt Petunia."

Dinner that night was actually a pleasant affair. Dudley had called and said that he was staying a friend's house and Uncle Vernon was working late. After they finished eating, Harry began clearing away the dishes.

"Dinner was great Aunt Petunia, thanks. I will clean up."

Aunt Petunia smiled, "Thank you, Harry." and went into the living room.

Harry smirked after Aunt Petunia left and waved his hand and levitated all of the dishes to the kitchen and lowered them into the sink. Then he began washing them the 'normal' way.

After he finished, he told his aunt that he was done and that he was going to go out for a bit of a walk before bed. He went out the front door and headed to the park up the street. As he was walking down the path to the sidewalk, he saw a shimmer off to his right. He felt someone's presence; he stopped and concentrated on who ever it was.

He smiled, "Hi, Tonks." and kept on walking down to the sidewalk to the park.

"Wotcher, Harry. Hey! Wait a minute," she called after him, "how did you know I was here?"

Harry continued walking to the park, smiling to himself. He walked up to the swings and sat down on the only swing that was not broken. He felt Tonks coming up behind him. He heard a softly whispered _'repairo'_ and the seat next to his was fixed. Tonks appeared out from under the invisibility cloak and sat down.

"Harry, how did you know I was there?" she asked.

"I don't know." he honestly replied. "I just felt you there."

"What do you mean 'you felt me there'?" she continued with the questions.

He sat there and thought about how to explain it for a minute. "I don't know how to explain it, Tonks. I saw a shimmer and guessed that it was an invisibility cloak. I concentrated the feeling of someone there and I somehow knew it was you. Why, does it mean something?"

"Harry, one you shouldn't have been able to see the invisibility cloak without magical aids and two 'feeling' someone there, it's just not normal."

Harry gave a small snort of disgust, "Tonks when have I ever been normal. Just one more thing to add to the list ever growing list of what makes Harry Potter different from everyone else."

"Harry," she said softly, "I'm different too, remember, I'm a metamorphmagus."

Harry sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Tonks, I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"That's alright you're entitled to every once in while, I guess. How are you doing about Sirius?" she asked hesitantly.

"I miss him so much, Tonks." he told her, as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I know, Harry. I do too."

"I've thought about it quite a bit when I first got back. I came to the conclusion that he wouldn't want me to blame myself over it. Then I thought about how I was tricked into going there and everything else that had happened this past year. If Dumbledore had told me that it was possible for Voldemort to send me these visions, I would have tried harder to learn occlumency." He snorted. "Who am I kidding, I couldn't have learned it from Snape anyways, he hates me. It was that bitch Bellatrix's fault that he was killed, hers and Voldemort's. I've come to accept it. It hurts and I suppose that it always will."

I know it hurts, Harry. I loved him too. The hurt will lessen over time. You'll always remember him your heart."

He got up slowly from the swing and faced Tonks, as she stood as well. "Thanks Tonks. I'd better be heading back to the Dursley's. Please don't say anything about my being able to see invisibility cloaks or feeling people, to Dumbledore or anyone else. I want to work it out for myself. Ok Tonks."

"You're welcome, Harry, and I'll keep it quiet."

"Thanks again Tonks. I'll see you later." He gave her a hug and headed home.

Harry practiced his wandless and wordless magic some more, after he got back to his room; he was getting very comfortable with it. He went to bed around 11pm extremely tired from using his magic so much.

He slept soundly and awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed. He went down stairs and began breakfast for everyone.

After Uncle Vernon had left for work and Dudley had left for his friend, Piers Polkis's house, Harry sat down with his Aunt and spoke with her about what he wanted to do today.

"I need a way to get to London and get some more Galleons and exchange it for some pounds.

"I can lend you about five hundred pounds, until you get your money exchanged and you could take the bus to London." offered Aunt Petunia.

"That would be a big help, it'll be enough to get me some clothes that fit and some new glasses."

Aunt Petunia went up to her bedroom and brought down an envelope with the cash in it a few minutes later.

"Here take a few of these galleons, they're gold. Keep them for collateral," Harry offered.

"OK, Harry. I'll have to put them some place where Vernon won't find them."

Harry left shortly after and made his way to the bus stop just on the other side of Magnolia Crescent. He paid his fare and sat down. He looked out the window and saw a shimmer near the bus. He wondered who was his guard from the Order of the Phoenix that was the under an invisibility cloak, as the person wasn't close enough for Harry to feel. The bus pulled away and Harry got a small smile of satisfaction on his face, about getting one over on his minder. He hoped that it was Snape.

Unknown to Harry, it was Professor Snape. He grumbled about idiot Gryffindors, and followed Harry to the bus stop. Being a pureblood wizard he did not know that this was a bus stop. More muggles arrived and he was forced to back further away from Harry. When the bus arrived the muggles and Harry got on and paid the fare. Professor Snape was not close enough to the doors to get on without being noticed. He also could not apperate onto the bus because it was so crowded. So he just stood there and watched the bus pull away.

As soon as the bus pulled away a fuming Professor Snape apperated to the entrance of Hogwarts and walked briskly inside to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. He gave the password and went up the stairs. He knocked on the door and entered when bid to do so.

"Headmaster the boy left his aunts residence."

"I see Severus and why are you not following him?"

"Because Headmaster he got on a muggle bus. There were too many muggles around for me to do anything to prevent him from leaving and the bus was too crowded for me to apperate onto."

"Alert the Order and let everyone know to be on the look out for our wayward charge."

"Bloody arrogant little snot, just like his father. Feels that the rules are beneath him."

"Now Severus if would just get to know the boy, you would know that he is not like that?"

"I don't want to get to know him. I know enough already to know he's just like his father."

The headmaster just sighed. "Please alert everyone. Have them check Diagon Alley and the Weasleys."

"Yes Headmaster." With a dramatic swish of his robes he strode out of office and shut the door behind him.

"Harry, what have you done now?" sighed Professor Dumbledore as he got up and flooed to 12 Grimauld Place.

When he stepped out of the fireplace several order members greeted him. "Please everyone lets have seat." People moved to the various chairs and couches around the room. Once they were seated Albus began. "I have just been informed by Severus who was watching Harry today that he has left his Aunts house for destinations unknown. He got on a muggle bus and Severus was not able to follow him. I need several of you to search Diagon Alley to see if he ended up there. Also check with the Weasleys to see if he showed up there. Please people I don't need to tell you that how important it is to find him a return him to his Aunts home. Thank you."

With the dismissal people began apperating to various destinations. Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones decided to go to Diagon Alley. They apperated to the designated apparition point and went in to the Leakey Cauldron to see if Tom had seen Harry this morning.

Remus Lupin had chosen to go to Harry's Aunts house to see if she knew where he went. After he had a discussion with her, to which she said that she had no idea where he went, only that he said that he was going out for most of the day. Lupin then apperated to the Weasley's to see if Harry had shown up there. Molly said that Arthur and Ginny had gone to the Alley to get a few books for Ginny to read during the summer. She would inform Arthur when he returned. Remus thanked Molly and apperated back to Grimauld Place. He reported to Dumbledore what Petunia and Molly had told him. Dumbledore thanked Remus and asked him if he could think of any other place that Harry would go. Remus replied that the only other place that he could think of would be Hermione Grangers home. Dumbledore asked Remus to check out the Grangers. Remus left and reappeared in an alley near the Grangers residence. He went up to the door and rang the doorbell. He waited for a few minutes before he rang again, still receiving no answer. He left and reappeared back at headquarters and gave his report to the headmaster. He was very worried about his cub, seeing as Harry was all that was left of his pack.

About an hour later Kingsley and Hestia reported in saying that none of the shop owners had seen Harry today and that they would keep an eye out for him. They told the headmaster that Tonks had stayed at the Leakey Cauldron to watch if Harry came in. Albus told them that was a good idea and thanked them for checking.

"Where are you Harry Potter?" the headmaster sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

It Takes Love

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Just a quick note of thanks to all who have reviewed. I appreciate the comments.

Chapter 3

It took quite awhile for Harry to get to the mall just outside of London, by bus. He got there a little after ten in the morning, having left his house at half eight. The first thing he wanted to do was to get his eyes checked. He had been about eight when he had his last eye exam. He found an optometrist on the directory and headed towards it. He walked in to the office and asked the receptionist, who had her head down, if there were any appointments available. Harry was not really looking at the receptionist, when he heard his named shrieked and the next thing he knows he has a face full of brown hair and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, giving him a big hug.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" then she leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Where are your 'Order' guards."

"I am my own keeper, Hermione. I don't need anyone looking after me." he replied coolly. "Are there any appointments available?"

"Yep, you're the first and since you don't have anyone with you, I guess that I will just have to accompany you." She answered brightly, smiling at him.

Harry smiled at her, shaking his head. He just couldn't stay mad at her, plus her smile was just so infectious. She grabbed his arm and headed to the back; she sat him down in the exam room and went to get the doctor. True to her word she stayed right next to him during the exam and then when he was picking out frames. Her help was invaluable there; her opinion and sense of style were greatly appreciated.

He thanked her for her assistance and went to leave.

"Oh no, you don't. You are not going anywhere alone." she admonished Harry.

"Hermione, I don't need a babysitter. I am quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much." he replied starting to get irritated with her.

"Harry, I know you can take care of yourself, maybe I just want to be with you." she said staring down at the floor, the last part almost coming as a whisper.

Harry looked at her with surprise on his face. Then realization dawned on him. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look at her beautiful brown eyes. "I would love for you to join me." he simply stated.

She jumped into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck in a big hug. "Wait right here. I'll be right back." She ran back to the doctor's office and told her boss that she had to have the rest of the day off.

Harry chuckled at her antics. She came running back to him a few minutes later, carrying her purse. "Ok. I'm ready now."

He offered his arm to her and she wrapped her arm around his and pulled him close to her. "Where do you want to go now?" she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Well I thought I could use some new clothes, what do you think?" he asked.

"Sure, I know just the place. It's kind of a goth place, but they have nice clothes at decent prices, lots of leather." she blushed prettily.

"Oh, do you like to wear leather? I didn't know you were into kinky stuff." he smirked.

She slapped his arm, "Harry!" turning a brighter shade of red. She led him to small shop, which had a lot black clothing on display.

"You know what's really pathetic, I don't even know what my sizes are." stated Harry.

"Oh, Harry. Don't worry, I'll help you and I'm sure the sales person will assist you as well." Hermione tried to assure Harry.

As they entered the small shop, Hermione split from Harry with a small "Ohhh" as she saw the leather skirts on the rack.

Harry started looking at some black jeans that were on a rack, as a man young man came out of the backroom, brushing some dirt and dust off of his pants. "Good Morning. I was just in back putting some stock away." Harry had turned around to face the clerk, when the clerk had looked up. "Harry Potter!" The clerk took an unsteady step backwards and fell on his bottom.

Harry had his wand out in a flash and pointed it at the clerk.

"Who are you?" Harry all but snarled at the young man.

Hermione had walked up behind the clerk with her wand drawn. She tapped the man on his head and motioned for him to stand up, with her wand. He stood and Hermione the started to pat the man down, looking for a wand.

"You won't find a wand." he stated. "I'm not a wizard."

"Then how do you know about me?" Harry asked, still pointing his wand at him.

"My best friend growing up was a wizard. I found out accidentally. He told me stories of 'The Boy Who Lived'. I never thought that I would actually meet him though."

Hermione had finished her search and shook her head at Harry, indicating that she hadn't found a wand.

Harry stared at the clerk for a minute with a look of contemplation on his face. "Since you know how to recognize me, you might be the best one help create a disguise. What's your name?" he said as he put his wand away.

"Chad." he said, holding out his hand.

"Harry, as you know and this Hermione." he said, taking Chad's offered hand. He nodded politely to Hermione, who did the same.

"Well then let's get cracking." said Chad.

"I'm not sure of my sizes." said Harry.

"Not a problem. Step into the dressing room and I'll get you measured up."

Chad got a tape measure and began to get the necessary measurements. Once he was through he asked Harry what style he wanted, as they walked back into the main part of the store.

Harry gave a small laugh and said smiling, "You'd better ask Hermione. She has a much better sense of style than I do."

"Ah, better than incurring the wrath of the girlfriend." he said smiling at Hermione.

"She's not my girlfriend." Harry said. Hermione looked down at the floor sadly. Then in almost an undertone he said, "At least not yet."

Hermione's head whipped up at that last statement and looked Harry in the eye. Harry looked right back at her, with a look of the utmost sincerity. She lunged at Harry and caught him in a huge hug, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Do you mean that Harry?" she asked.

He returned the hug and caught the faint scent of jasmine in her hair. "Yes, I do. But there is one small red headed problem." he said "Ginny."

She stepped back and said, "Yes. She does like you quite a bit."

"And I fancy her too." he responded, "Just as much as I fancy you."

"Well we'll have to talk about that later," she said. "Right now we have to get you some decent clothes." And with that statement, she began to pick clothes from the racks and from the shelves. She shoved a pair of black jeans and a black polo style shirt into his arms. "Try these on and I'll bring you some more." she said as she spun him around and pushed him towards the dressing room.

"Yes Ma'am." he said cheekily.

"And don't you forget it either mister." she replied, somewhat haughtily.

Chad, standing off to the side, chuckled at the whole exchange. He then helped Hermione pick out clothes for Harry.

After about a half an hour of trying on clothes, including a pair of leather pants, that almost had Hermione drooling, he said, "That should be enough for now. Why don't you pick out something for yourself Hermione?"

"Really?"

"Sure you're taking your time to help me, why shouldn't I pay you back by getting you something too."

She hugged him again and then ran off to look at the leather skirts. Harry chuckled a bit and turned to Chad and said, "Now about those disguises."

"Well first I think we have to do something about your hair. It's pretty distinctive." Chad said casting a critical eye on Harry.

"Yeah there's not much we can do about it." Harry sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. Chad turned and went into the backroom for a minute.

"Let's try a wig. Perhaps something long, like down to your shoulders." he said as he was returning.

"Um, ok." he replied hesitantly as Chad moved behind him.

As Chad was fitting the wig on Harry's head, Harry's scalp began to tingle and his hair began grow until it was down to his shoulders.

Chad let out a surprised "Wow, how did that happen?

Harry not knowing what else to say just said 'Magic'.

I guess we don't need a wig after all then. Well, I think some sunglasses that fit onto the frames of your glasses will be all you need to hide your eyes. Now for your scar."

Chad grabbed some of the makeup that the store sold and applied it to his scar, blending it in to match his skin tone.

"There, I think that should do it" Chad said checking out his handiwork.

"Thanks Chad. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it." he said.

Harry spotted Hermione holding up a leather skirt and a pair of leather pant, as if trying to decide which one to get. He walked up to her and took both items from items from her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"I think you'll look smashing in either, so I'm getting them both for you."

"Harry, you don't have to do that." Hermione countered.

"I know I don't have to, Hermione. I want to." he said as placed the items down on the counter for Chad to ring up. After paying for his purchases, which took just about the rest of his money, they left the shop. Harry looked around and cast a wandless shrinking charm on the bag and put it in his pocket.

Hermione looked at Harry shell-shocked. "Harry did you just do wandless magic?"

"Yeah, I did." he said as if it was nothing, which to him it was.

"Harry, you're going to get into trouble with the ministry for using under age magic." she said worriedly.

"No, I'm not Hermione. I've doing this for two days now and I haven't got a ministry owl yet. It's apparently not able to be picked up by the ministry, only if you use a wand." he replied.

"Harry, only really power wizards are able to a little wandless magic, even Professor Dumbledore can't do that much."

"Really? I've gone through all of our books through fifth year in DADA, charms and transfiguration and can do them all without any problem. I can do most of them wordlessly too."

Hermione just stared at Harry with her mouth open. Harry waved his hand over her head and told her to look at her reflection in the window.

She turned around and saw that he had changed her hair color from honey brown to a dishwater blonde.

"How? What?" she sputtered. Harry started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked starting to get a little angry with him for laughing at her.

"I've never seen you at a loss for words before, Mione." he said.

She thought about for a second and chuckled as well, before turning and walking through the mall. "I guess you haven't before, have you. Harry," she said getting serious, "you must be really powerful to be doing it with such ease. Now could you change it back."

He creased his brow in thought, before answering her. "I really don't know, Hermione if you are going to be spending the day with me you need a disguise to. As for the wandless stuff, I was practicing with a stick about the length of my wand, you know practicing doing the correct wand movements and such. When I was practicing the summoning charm, I said Accio and a book flew to my hand. All I could think about was 'Oh great another hearing'. I waited and no owl showed up. I started experimenting with it and found that I could do it easily. It may come in handy when I have to face Voldemort again."

"Harry, what makes you think that you'll face Voldemort again?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, Hermione, but not out in the open like this. I promise. You up to going to Diagon Alley?"

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily," she said. "Especially since I'll be with Merlin himself."

Harry groaned at that last statement. "Don't you start!" he said as Hermione snickered.

He took her hand in his and said. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

It Takes Love

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione left the mall together and took a bus to Charing Cross road, near the Leaky Cauldron. They entered the dingy pub and stood for a minute assessing the interior. After detecting no threats they proceeded through the bar to the rear entrance. As they passed the barkeep, Tom, Harry flipped him a galleon and said that they would be back for lunch and could he have a parlor. Tom caught the coin and replied with nod of his head that they could.

Tonks sat in the corner of the pub and surveyed the people that just entered. The male was about 5' 8", with dark hair just a little past his shoulders. The female was about 5' 3", with dishwater blonde hair. She was not anybody known to Tonks. She couldn't see a scar on the mans forehead, so she thought that the man couldn't be Harry. Not with long hair and no scar and seeing as she had just seen Harry yesterday and he didn't have long hair then, she dismissed them.

As they came to the entrance to Diagon Alley, Harry spoke, "Now was it two up and three across or three up and two across?"

Hermione pulled her wand and said, "Allow me." She tapped the brick in the correct sequence and the wall began to shift into the archway for Diagon Alley.

"Smarty." Harry replied cheekily.

"You know it, mister." Hermione responded, with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Come on," Harry said pulling on her hand, "got to stop by Gringott's first." Harry and Hermione proceeded down the alley towards the bank. They were wearing the long leather trench coats that Harry had purchased for them. They could almost have passed for robes.

As Harry and Hermione were heading towards the bank, Ginny Weasley and her father, Arthur Weasley was heading towards the Leakey Cauldron. Ginny was struggling with her bag that she had on her shoulder. They had just come from the bookstore Florish and Blotts, so her bag was loaded down with several heavy books. Arthur had his wand out and was scanning the crowd ahead of him, looking for any threats. He saw Harry and Hermione walking towards them and dismissed the couple as possible threat, because they were holding hands. Ginny had also seen them, but recognized them as her friends and then saw that they were holding hands. Hermione realized the Ginny had recognized them and mouthed 'later' to her. Harry had kept looking straight ahead, as if he hadn't seen her and as they had passed their friend, had casually waved his hand and Ginny's bag had lightened considerably. Ginny had noticed the wave of the hand from Harry and stopped dead in her tracks.

'What are Harry and Hermione doing in Diagon Alley and why are they holding hands? Hermione knows that I like him.' She thought to herself. 'I have to talk to Hermione later and find out what is going on.' She was broken out of her thoughts by her father. "Come on Ginny we need to get to the Cauldron, to floo home. We shouldn't be out in the open like this." He said, taking her by the hand.

They arrived at the bank and Harry opened the door for Hermione and bowed, "After you milady."

"Why thank you, milord." Hermione giggled. Harry paused, 'Hermione giggled?' he thought. 'Oh well.' He shrugged.

The two teens approached the first available Goblin and asked to be taken to his vault. "Key, please." rasped the goblin.

Harry handed over the small key to goblin. The goblin took the key and examined it closely. He then looked at Harry, with a quick glance at his scar. "Thank you for responding so quickly to the letter we sent you, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked puzzled. "Letter, what letter? I haven't ever received anything from Gringott's." Harry said.

The goblin stared at Harry for a moment, stunned. "You didn't receive a letter about your late godfather's will, Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head. "What about your monthly statements?" Harry again shook his head. "This is most irregular. Please wait here for a moment." The goblin turned and went to an office. A few minutes later he returned with another goblin.

Harry recognized the second goblin and said, "Hello Griphook."

The two goblins and all the others that were within earshot were momentarily stunned that a wizard would call a goblin by his name, "How do you know me, sir?" Griphook asked.

"You took me down to my vault the first time I came to the bank, before my first year at Hogwarts." Harry replied. "Why?"

"Mr. Potter, it is quite unusual for a wizard to recognize a goblin, especially when it has been five years since you have seen him." replied Griphook.

Harry furrowed his brow for a moment, and then smiled and said, "Well, I guess that I'm an unusual wizard then, as I have befriended a house elf, a werewolf, a centaur, a half giant and half veela."

"That you are, Mr. Potter, that you are. Please follow me."

Harry held out his for Hermione and followed Griphook. They went down a corridor that had many busts of goblins lining the walls. Griphook, sensing their question said, "These are the past presidents of Gringotts." They soon came to set of golden doors. Griphook pressed a button to the right of the doors and they opened to reveal a lift. "Please enter the lift." They stepped on the lift and the doors shut behind them. Griphook pressed the button for the third floor and they quietly rose to the desired floor. The doors opened and the three stepped off the lift, with Griphook leading them down another corridor, this time lined with doors. At the end of the hall, Harry and Hermione could see another set of golden doors; only these were encrusted with jewels. The trio stopped in front of these magnificent doors and Griphook knocked. Upon being bid to enter, the goblin opened the door and allowed the teens to enter the office. The office was spacious and opulent, with a huge oak desk, behind which sat a very distinguished looking goblin. Griphook hurried forward and spoke very quickly in what Harry surmised was Gobblegook. The goblin behind the desk listened to what Griphook was saying to him. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise and looked at Harry. The goblin spoke quickly to Griphook, who bowed and left the office. The goblin behind the desk rose from his chair and came around the desk. He approached the two teens and held out his hand. "Good morning to you Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Ragnok, the president of Gringott's." He said, shaking hands with Harry.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, sir. Allow me to introduce to my best friend, Hermione Granger." He said with a bow.

"Ahh, I have heard about you as well. It is a pleasure meet you also." shaking Hermione's hand too.

"Thank you, sir. It is an honor to meet you." Hermione said with a small curtsy.

"Please, both you of be seated. Tea?" he asked impressed with respect that they had shown him.

"Yes please. Thank you, sir."

Ragnok pressed a button on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Please call me Ragnok. Mr. Potter, Griphook tells me that you did not receive your letter from us."

"Please sir, call me Harry and Griphook is correct. I did not get anything from the bank."

"That is most unusual. Our records show that it was received and opened by Albus Dumbledore. Did he not tell you of the reading of Mr. Blacks will?"

"No, he did not. I found out quite by accident that I had business to conduct here. Why would Professor Dumbledore be getting my mail?" asked Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore is the executor of your parents will and as such is the trustee of your vaults here."

"Vaults? I only have one vault." Harry said starting to get angry with the headmaster.

"No, Harry, you currently have four and after the reading of Mr. Blacks will, you will have six. Were you not informed of the others on your eleventh birthday? In accordance with your parents will you should have told about them and been given a copy of their will."

"SIX!" Harry exploded jumping up. "I HAVE SIX VAULTS? THAT MANIPULATIVE OLD BASTARD, WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE KEEPING THINGS THAT RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO ME, AWAY FROM ME!"

Hermione and Ragnok both could feel the anger and magic roll off of Harry. Hermione cautiously put her hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, Love. You have to calm down."

Harry turn to look at her, with tears in his eyes, "Why Hermione? Why is he doing these things to me?" he asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Hermione moved to in front of him and gathered Harry up in a hug and whispered in his ear, as she stroked his hair and rocked him. "I don't know Harry, but you need to calm down. Your magic is getting out of control."

Harry took a few minutes and got himself under control. A feeling of warmth and security enveloped the two teens as they stood there. Ragnok watched in wonder at them, as they were surrounded by a bright white light.

The light started to recede and Harry pulled back from Hermione and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Hermione." He said. Hermione blushed and turned to Ragnok. "Sir could please tell us if anything can be done about this."

"Of course Miss Granger. I think that everything will be clearer after the reading of Mr. Blacks will." He said, as Griphook came into the office with the tea.

"Please call me Hermione, sir." She smiled at him. Griphook poured tea for everyone and exited the office.

"If you will call me Ragnok." He smiled at her. "Harry it was a privilege to witness such an event as I just did."

"I'm sorry Ragnok I didn't mean to get so angry, please believe me that it was not directed at yourself."

"No, Harry you misunderstand, I meant the soul binding."

"What soul binding?" Harry asked as he looked between Ragnok and Hermione.

"Harry, you and Hermione are soul mates," He explained. "And you and she just completed the binding. Congratulation. I must say that I have never seen such a bright aura before."

"Hermione?" he questioned seeing the love in her eyes.

"Harry Potter, I love you and have since the third task of the tri-wizard tournament." She said then looked down at her shoes. Harry put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to face him.

"Hermione, I realized it in the Department of Mysteries. When you got hit with that flame cutter curse my heart stopped. I love you, Hermione Granger." He said as he gave her a sweet kiss.

Ragnok cleared his throat and the teens pulled apart blushing. "I apologize Ragnok." Harry said.

"No Harry, I meant it when I said I was honored to see the binding. It is clear how much you care for Hermione. Now let us get on with the reading. I believe you will like what it says."

"Please Ragnok continue." He finally said, holding onto Hermiones hand.

Ragnok picked up the parchment before and began to read.

"I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body, do declare this to be my Last Will and Testament and all previous copies to be null and void.

To my good friend Remus Lupin, I do hereby bequeath the sum of 1,000,000 galleons. You don't have a choice here, Moony you have to accept it. Now you can get some new robes for yourself. Please look after our pup; if I know him as I do, he will probably be blaming himself somehow. I love you my brother, I hope that I won't see again for a very long time. I'll tell Lily and James hello for you.

To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I do hereby bequeath the sum of 1,000,000 galleons. You don't have a choice here either. I want to thank you for the love that you have shown Harry by opening up your home and your hearts to him. I know that he thinks the world of you both.

To Ron Weasley, I do hereby bequeath the sum of 100,000 galleons. Thank you for being such a good friend to Harry, Ron. I know he values your friendship. It reminds me of his father and I, we were as close as brothers. Just remember one thing about the money; you can only ride one broom at a time.

To Ginerva Weasley, I do hereby bequeath the sum of 100,000 galleons. Don't give up hope my little firebug. He'll come around.

To Nymphadora Tonks, I do hereby bequeath the sum of 1,000,000 galleons. You always were my favorite cousin. Look after my pup for me.

To Hermione Granger, I do hereby bequeath the sum of 100,000 galleons and half of the Black family library. Don't you worry either my little bookworm. He'll realize just how much you mean to him.

To Albus Dumbledore, I do hereby bequeath to you Kreacher and nothing else. You need to understand that people need to be given a choice. Nobody likes to be locked up.

To Harry Potter, my godson, I do hereby bequeath to you the remainder of the Black family fortune, as well as 12 Grimauld Place. Please let the bird watching club to continue to use it as long as they need to and allow Remus to stay there as long as he likes. I also confer to you the title of Lord Black, the head of the Black family and access to the family vaults, the money vault and the family heirloom vault. And for my last great act of defiance;

I, Sirius Black, do hereby emancipate my godson Harry Potter. You can't control him any longer Albus. He needs to be able to control his life.

Harry, I have loved you as son from the moment I first held you as a baby. You have made me proud of you, not just for what you have done, but also for whom you are. You are a great wizard Harry, but an even better man. It has been a privilege and an honor to be your godfather."

Ragnok finished reading and put down the parchment. "That is all. Do you have any questions?"

Harry just shook his head; he didn't trust his voice at the moment. "Very well then. I have few things that need to be signed. Do you have a vault Hermione?"

"No I don't." she said

"One will be assigned to you. If you will just sign here and here you can claim your inheritance. Now Harry if you would sign here you can claim you inheritance. Now just sign here you will be declared a legal adult." Harry signed the parchment and passed it back to Ragnok. "Very good. Now we will proceed to the Potters will."

"I thought that my parents will had already been executed?"

"It has for everyone else that was to receive anything." Ragnok explained. "Your inheritance from your parents was to given to you when came of age."

"Please proceed Ragnok."

Ragnok picked up a second parchment and began to read.

"We, James Harrison Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this our Last Will and Testament and all previous copies to be null and void.

If this is being read than Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us. We switched secret keepers from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew to throw Voldemort off track. If Harry survived than he is to go to his godfather Sirius Black. If Sirius is not able to care for Harry, than he is to go to his godmother Alice Longbottom.

If for any reason she is not able to care for him than he is to go to the following in secession

Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Amelia Bones

Andromeda Tonks

Under no circumstances is he to go Lily's sister Petunia Dursley. She hates magic and would never be able to provide a loving home for our Harry. That being said.

We bequeath all of our worldly goods and possessions to our son Harry James Potter. The Potter family vaults, The Evans vault and his trust fund vault.

We appoint Albus Dumbledore executor of our estate and trustee to Harry's trust fund.

On Harry's eleventh birthday he is to be given a copy of this will and told of his inheritance.

We love you son. We hope that you have grown up happy and loved with Sirius.

Sirius, take care of Harry."

"That is it." Ragnok said as he put down the parchment. "Now I understand that you never received a copy of this when you turned eleven, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. That is correct." Harry said fuming.

Ragnok waved his hand over the parchment and a copy appeared next to the original. He handed Harry the copy.

"Well that explains why I never got a copy of the will. It clearly states that I was not to go to the Dursley's and it also clears Sirius name." Harry said looking over the document.

"Maybe Dumbledore never knew what the will said." Hermione wondered.

"No Hermione he knew. See he signed as a witness. That SOB knew and didn't care. He let an innocent man rot in hell, when he could have saved him. He sent me to the Dursley's when it was clearly stated in the will that I was not to go there. It also explains why I never got the letter about Sirius will. He didn't want to lose control over his weapon."

Harry's anger was rising by the second. They could feel the magic rolling off of him. The teacups started to rattle and the desk began to shake. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and hugged him. "It's alright Harry. We'll take care of Dumbledore later." She said to him. Seconds later the magic pouring off Harry ceased as he got himself under control.

"Thank you Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Ragnok is there some way I could access my vaults, without having to come to the bank every time or carry a heavy bag of gold around."

"There is indeed Harry. We just recently instituted the Gringotts card. Are you familiar with muggle credit cards?" He asked.

"Yes I am" Harry replied.

"That's good. It works the same way and is accepted by most shops in the Wizarding world. In the muggle world it would look like one of their credit cards and will take the equivalent amount of galleons out of your vault. We only issue them to our most valued customers."

"Would we be able to get one for me and one for Hermione also."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you, Ragnok. Your help has been invaluable."

"It has been my pleasure Harry." He said coming around his desk to shake their hands. "If there is anything that I came do to help you in the future please do not hesitate to ask. Hermione you must be a remarkable woman to have captured Harry's heart as you have."

"That she is, that she is." Harry said as Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, sir. You are too kind." Hermione said.

"Griphook." Ragnok called. The said goblin entered the office. "Would please escort them to the lobby and see to their every need."

"Yes, Sir. If you would please follow me." He led them back to lobby and got their credit cards for them.

With a small pop two small creatures appeared in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive. "Where is Master Harry Potter, I knows I felt the calling Winky."

"I knows Dobby I felt it too. Since we's is here lets clean Master Harry's room."

"We's need to pack his possessions. I can feel the wards around the house weakening. It won't be long till the bad wizards come here."

"You's is right Dobby lets get everything ready for when he comes home."

A short time later Aunt Petunia opened the door to Harry's room and found two house elves sitting on Harry's school trunk. She gave a small shriek and asked. "Who and what are you? What are you doing in my house?"

Dobby stood and spoke up. "We's is Dobby and Winky, we's is house elves for the great wizard Harry Potter. We's is waiting for him to return." Narrowing his eyes at her "You's is Master Harry Potter's aunt that treats him badly."

Aunt Petunia looked down at those words and said. "Yes I have treated Harry badly in the past. He and I have spoken about that and he has forgiven me."

Dobby looked up at her. "Harry Potter is a great wizard and has much kindness in his heart."

Aunt Petunia looked and smiled at the small elf. "Yes does."

"Mrs. Harry Potter's aunt the wards over this house are weakening. You should take your family away from here before the evil wizards come." stated Winky.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes Mrs. Harry Potter's aunt very sure."

"I'll have Vernon take us away for the weekend."

"That would probably be for the best Mrs. Harry Potter's aunt."

A/N There you go a double update. Enjoy and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

It Takes Love

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 5

As Harry and Hermione were in the bank Ginny and her father returned home. Ginny ran upstairs to her room to put away the books that her father had purchased. She sat on her bed against the headboard, pulling her knees up to her chest. 'How could she betray me like that? She knew that I liked Harry. How did Harry do wandless magic like that?' So many questions raced through her head. 'Well I'm not going to get any answers sitting here.' So she got off of her bed and gathered a couple of items, put them in her pocket and went back down stairs and told her mother that was going to take a walk.

"Ok dear. Don't be late for dinner." said Mrs. Weasley.

"I won't Mum." She answered and headed out the front door towards the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

Twenty minutes later she was standing outside of a phone booth. She pulled out the notes that she had gotten from Hermione on how to use a pay phone, along with a couple of coins that she had given her. She followed the instructions and dialed Hermiones home. There was no answer at Hermiones home, so Ginny exited the phone booth and sat on the curb to try again in a little while.

Hermione and Harry exited the bank and Hermione suggested that they head to the Leakey Cauldron for some lunch. Upon entering the pub, Tom showed them to a private parlor. They asked what he had for the days special and ordered that. After Tom had brought the fish and chips, along with a couple butterbeers, Harry wandlessly locked the door and put a silencing charm.

"Go ahead Hermione ask me the question that you have."

"You said that you would tell me later about why you would have to fight Voldemort and then in the bank you said something about being Professor Dumbledore's weapon?" She said.

"You remember the prophesy in the DOM." She nodded her head.

"Yes, but you had said it had been broken in the fight." It was his turn to nod his head.

"It was, but I heard what it said from the person that heard it originally."

"Professor Dumbledore." She guessed.

"Professor Dumbledore." He confirmed. He then went to explain the entire prophesy to her. After he finished went on to explain his treatment by the Dursley's over the years. He related the despair he felt when Sirius died and how he came to the conclusions that he did. He completely opened up to her.

Hermione for her part just sat listen to her best friend. She steadily became more and more outraged as the narrative continued. She was silently fuming at the abuse the Dursley's had heaped on to 'her Harry', that and the actions of Dumbledore over the years. The illusion of the kind and grandfatherly headmaster was completely shattered as she listened. When he was finished Hermione came over and sat on his lap and held Harry, lending him her strength. "Well we need to finish shopping and then get back to the mall. My dad gave me a ride to work this morning."

Ginny had tried the phone three more times before deciding that she needed to head for home. As she walked she was going over the events of the day. "When did Harry start doing wandless magic? How is he able to wandless magic?" She came to the conclusion that she needed answers and the only way to get them was from Hermione herself. She arrived home and caught the end of the conversation that her parents were having. "…and he got on the bus and headed off." She heard her father saying. "Why didn't his guard stop him?" Her mother said. "He said that he couldn't because he was under an invisibility cloak and there were too many muggles around for him to do anything." Her father continued. "Ohh I hope that nothing has happened to him."

Ginny entered the kitchen and said, "You hope nothing has happen to whom?" knowing that they were talking about Harry.

"Oh. No one dear." Her mother said.

"Mum, I know you are talking about Harry." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not stupid you know, I saw him in Diagon Alley this morning."

"I know that you aren't stupid honey, it just that you shouldn't be getting involved in all this. Wait a minute you saw Harry in Diagon Alley and you didn't say anything." Molly said.

"Yes I saw him and Dad didn't give me a chance because he pulled me to the Leakey Cauldron to floo home, saying we shouldn't be out in the open. Plus, Harry is my friend too. I have a right to know what's going on with him."

"Where did you see him? Was he with anyone?"

"I saw him coming through the entrance from the Leakey Cauldron. We passed him, didn't you recognize him Dad. I don't know who he was with but she was very pretty," she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Molly saw the tears, and said, "I'm sure that they are just friends dear."

"No Mum, they were holding hands." She said dejectedly.

"Arthur, you need to contact Professor Dumbledore about this." Molly told her husband.

"You're right, Molly." With that he threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called, "Albus Dumbledore."

A few seconds later the headmasters head appeared in the flames. "Yes Arthur, what can I do for you?"

"Albus, Ginny told that she had seen Harry in Diagon Alley this morning as we were leaving. She said that he was holding hands with a girl."

"Thank you, Arthur We will look in the Alley again." The headmaster said and with a small pop his head disappeared.

"Come now it's time for dinner." Molly said.

Harry and Hermione arrived back at the mall after completing their shopping. They had gotten several books on advanced DADA, transfiguration and charms, as well as books on healing and animagus transformation. Harry also purchased a new multi compartment trunk, similar to the one Moody had back in their fourth year. They headed to the dental surgery that her father worked out of. Mr. Granger heard his receptionist tell someone that they were getting ready to close and that she could make them an appointment for the next morning. He then heard his daughters laugh and stormed out to the waiting room to confront her. As soon as he threw opened the door and yell her name, he had two wands pointed straight at his face. He heard his daughter laugh again saying 'Daddy'. She lowered her wand, but Harry did not and Mr. Granger knew instantly that his was the more dangerous of the two.

"Harry, it's ok. It's just my dad." Hermione said as she walked up to the man and gave him a hug.

"Sorry daddy, we just can't be too careful these days."

"I'm sorry for yelling pumpkin. I went to the optometrist office to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me and she said that you had asked for the rest of the day off and had left with a boy. She said that you wouldn't leave his side during his exam and that you had left with him."

"Daddy this is Harry Potter, my best friend." She said.

Harry held out his hand to the man and said. "Sorry about that Mr. Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Mr. Granger shook the young mans hand and could feel the power coming from the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I've heard all about you for the last five years." He smiled down at Hermione.

"Daddy!" she cried slapping his arm blushing.

"I hope that it was the good stuff, Mr. Granger."

"Please Harry call me Dan and it was all good." He said giving a little laugh

Ok sir, I mean Dan." He said smiling.

"Daddy, could Harry come home with us for dinner? Please?"

"Sure I don't see why not. Let me call you mother and let her know that we will be having a guest for dinner."

"Ok."

She went over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. She looked up at him as he leaned down and shared a kiss with her. Dan sat there watching the two teens and marveled at the amount of love that the two of them shared. He informed his wife, Emma, that they would be having a guest for dinner. They left the office after closing up and locking it. Upon reaching the car, a four door BMW, Harry opened the door for Hermione and she slide into the front seat. Harry got in the back and buckled his seat belt. About half an hour later they pulled into the driveway of a modest two story Tudor style home on the outskirts of London.

"Welcome to casa Granger, Harry." Hermione said with a flourish.

Harry laughed at her antics, as he took her hand as she led him inside.

Hermione led him into the house and met her mother in the foyer. "Mum, this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend." she said with a pretty blush staining her cheeks.

Emma Granger looked at Hermione and then at Harry, with a smile gracing her lips. "It's a pleasure finally to meet you, Harry. Hermione, when did he become your boyfriend?" she asked shaking Harry's hand.

"Today, mum. He came into the optometrist shop this morning, for an eye exam. I just stayed with him for the day." she answered.

"Okay, dear" she said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Well dinner is ready so everyone come on." Hermione led Harry to the dinning room, by the hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger, for inviting me to dinner. I appreciate it and it is also a pleasure to meet you too."

"Your welcome Harry and please call me Emma. Mrs. Granger makes me think that my mother in law is here." she said laughing.

"Thank you, Mrs., I mean Emma. I can see where Hermione gets her good looks from." Harry stated honestly.

"Oh, what a charmer you are Harry. Hermione you hold on to this one, he's a keeper." she said laughing at the blush that was coloring both of their cheeks.

"Mum, stop, you're embarrassing me, but don't I have any plans on letting him go." she said squeezing Harry's hand tighter.

"Good" Harry relied looking Hermione in the eyes, "because I don't either. She means the world to me." Leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

With that they all sat down and enjoyed the dinner that Emma had prepared. The conversation around the table was light and enjoyable for Harry. After desert was finished Harry stood up and began clear the dinner dishes.

"Harry leave them. I will take care of the dishes. You're a guest here." Emma said.

"You cooked dinner, so it only fair that Hermione and I do the dishes. With the two of us doing them it'll only take a few minute." Harry replied continuing on with the dishes. "Watch." Harry said with a mischievous smile on his face, as he waved his hand over the table, making all of the dishes vanish. Hermione started laughing at the expression of awe on her parent's faces.

Emma looked at Harry and asked, "Where did the dishes go?"

"They are in the kitchen" he said as Hermione led him to the kitchen, with Dan and Emma following. As they all entered, Harry waved his hand again and said "Scourgify." With that one word the whole kitchen was sparkling clean. The dishes and utensils were stacked next to sink. The pots and pans were gleaming and hung up on the rack above the center island. "Hermione where do the dishes and utensils go?" Harry asked.

"The dishes go in that cabinet there" she said pointing to the proper door, "and the utensils in the that drawer there." pointing at the drawer to the left of the dishwasher.

"Harry how did you do that and won't you get in trouble for doing magic out of school?" Emma said breathlessly in complete awe of what she had just witnessed. "I mean Hermione has to use her wand and you just waved you hand and it was just done."

"Mum, Harry is a very powerful wizard. He doesn't really need a wand to do magic anymore. As for not getting in trouble, the ministry can't detect wandless magic." Hermione explained.

"Oh, that was very impressive, Harry." Dan said. "Come let's have coffee in the living room and talk."

"Sure. Please lead the way." Harry responded, levitating the serving tray, with a wave of his hand.

They sat down in the living room, Dan and Emma on one couch and Harry with Hermione snuggling up to him on the other one. They talked for several hours about the last five years at Hogwarts and some of their adventure. Dan and Emma expressed their sorrow about the lose of Sirius and Hermione hugged Harry hard. Harry hugged Hermione back and thanked them for their support. He explained what Dumbledore had done to him and kept from him. They were shocked and outraged by what had been done to him and were happy to hear what Sirius had done, by emancipating him. As the hour was growing late, Emma had ask Harry if would like to spend the night. Harry gratefully accepted the offer. Hermione led Harry upstairs to the guest room and showed him where her room was and where the loo was. The room was nicely furnished. It had a double bed against one wall, a dresser with a mirror above it and a desk with a chair under it. Harry pulled out his new trunk and unshrunk it. He pulled a new pair of pajamas out and went to the bathroom to change his clothes. Upon his return to his room he found Hermione sitting on the bed in her dressing gown. He walked over to her and sat down after laying his clothes over the back of the chair.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"You'll think I'm silly, but it don't want to been alone tonight, Harry. Can I sleep with you?" she asked blushing prettily.

"Of course you can, Hermione. I would never think that you are silly. You know that don't you?" he said gently pulling her into an embrace and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Hermione snuggled into the embrace and gave a contented sigh. He stood up and pulled her up with him. He pulled down the covers and motioned for her to get in the bed. She removed her dressing gown and draped it over the end of the bed. Harry was stunned at the nightgown she was wearing. It was made of satin and clung to all of the curves that she was developing and ended mid thigh, showing off an expanse of Hermione's leg that Harry had never seen before always being hidden by the wizarding robes that she normally wore. Hermione looked at Harry and shyly asked if there was something wrong. All Harry was able to croak out was that she was beautiful. He stepped up to her and brought his lips down to hers and gave her a passionate kiss, trying to send all of the love he felt for her through the kiss. He led her to the bed and motioned for her to lie down. She crawled under the covers, as Harry walked of the window and waved his hand around and again at the door. He then crawled into bed behind Hermione and spooned up against her, holding her tight against his chest.

"What did you do Harry?"

"Oh I just put up proximity wards around the house, to let me know if anyone magical comes near. I also sealed the door and put up a ward on your parents door to let me know if they're up."

"You are amazing Harry"

"No, I'm not Hermione, I'm just me." he said as he drifted off to sleep.

"That's why I love you, Harry Potter."

A/N Sorry about it taking so long to update, but unfortunately real life reared it ugly head. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I hope that I can live up to the comments you all have left for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for it taking so long to update. I recently lost my wife after a very long illness. I will update as soon as I can get back in the mood to continue writing. Thank you for your reviews and for your patience.


End file.
